The Meltokio Slums
by Tical
Summary: What happens when Sin City and Tales of Symphonia combine? Well I tell ya, it won't be pretty. Join Colette and the Street Police in this disgustingly beautiful story. Chapter 1


The Meltokio Slums

Chapter 1: Sin City

It didn't take Sheena long to realize that she wasn't in her bed and wasn't wearing any clothes when she woke up. She could faintly remember the taste of alcohol on her tongue, the feeling of lips on her breast, and the groaning in pleasure as she was penetrated. She looked around and quickly slipped on her clothes then headed out onto the streets. She was still a bit dizzy and couldn't tell what was going on but it was apparent that she was deep in the Meltokio slums and the sun was beginning to set.

Sheena suddenly felt a hand grabbing her left butt cheek. The hand then grabbed her wallet and the man started to take off when Sheena grabbed his wrist. She quickly yanked him back and his face landed between her breasts. She waited for the man to react and felt his tongue course up her chest. She pushed him back, kicked the wallet into the air, then kicked him in the face. The man went sprawling back and then began running off.

"I'll get you, bitch! I'll get my boys they'll fuck your ass up!" He yelled, running off. Sheena caught the wallet, adjusted her bra, and continued walking around in a daze.

By the time her headache was clear it was dark and she was lost. Before she knew it she found herself in the back alleys and at a dead end. She turned around to find a group of five men standing at the exit.

"That's the bitch right there! She kicked me in the fucking face!" yelled the man from earlier. The other men began walking toward her, two of them pulling out knives. Sheena readied herself for combat. Two unarmed men came at her and she quickly kicked them back but was caught off guard when a third man punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. Two of the men grabbed her arms, the others grabbed her legs, and the man from before began tearing off her clothes.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist, Undine!" Sheena cried. Undine appeared before the man tearing off her clothes and crammed her fist down his throat. The man struggled furiously to escape as he was drowned by Undine. The two men holding Sheena by the legs ran over to help the other man. Sheena quickly kicked the two men holding her arms away and prepared for combat, her shirt torn exposing her breasts. The two men pulled out their knives. Sheena quickly reached for her cards but found that they were on the ground because her shirt was torn. One of the men held her to the wall and put a knife to her throat.

"What the fuck did you do? Get that fuckin' bitch offa him!" Sheena called off Undine and the man fell to the ground, dead.

"You're dead, bitch!" another man yelled, then picked up a board and beat her in the head with it knocking her out. She was awakened only moments later by the same man furiously moving himself in and out of her. She tried to yell but they had taped her mouth. Once the man had had his way with her another man stepped over and raped her as well. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and saw the man on top of her stop moving as his brain was blasted out. The man immediately fell over, blood pooling around him. Sheena sat up and was shocked at what she saw.

There, at the entrance to the alleyway, wearing 6-ich platforms, a skirt so small Sheena could see her panties, a fish net top that allowed her breasts to be fully visible, and a police hat holding a Red 9, was Colette. Expressionless, Colette quickly killed all of the men and walked over to Sheena. She extended her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Oh… Colette… thank you!" Sheena cried and wrapped her arms around her friend. Colette hugged her in return.

"Why are you here, Sheena?" Colette asked , throwing a jacket eviscerated from one of the corpses over her. Sheena was shaking violently.

"I…I…I woke up in some man's apartment. I think I was drunk. I…I."

"That's all right, I'll take you back to headquarters." Colette led Sheena through a few alleyways and opened a metal door on the side of an average looking building. When they walked in they saw that a man and woman were having sex on the bed and a young girl was touching up her eyelashes in the mirror. The girl was dressed the same way as Colette but had short pink hair. She turned around and ran over to Colette and hugged her.

"Colette!" she yelled and kissed her on the lips. She then looked over at Sheena.

"Who's she? Another rape victim?" She asked.

"Yes, and an old friend of mine," Colette answered, "she helped me take down the angels from Derris-Kharlon." The pink haired girl extended her hand to Sheena and they shook.

"The name's Kara, I'm 18 years old and a proud member of the street police!" she said. She then pointed over the two people having sex on the bed.

"Those are Dan and Sin, the don't really help all that much," she said and then yelled at them, "all they do is fuck all day!"

"Oh be quiet," Dan called out, "I can't help it if Sin's breasts aren't getting any smaller." Sin giggled and started making out with him. Colette guided Sheena over to sit down and gave her a cup of water.

"So," Sheena began, "um… uh… why are you?" She tried to finish but couldn't think of what to say.

"Well…" Colette began…

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
